


Cupcakes

by Windywords123



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cupcakes, Gen, Softer Justice, Young Justice Anon Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windywords123/pseuds/Windywords123
Summary: This is the fifth afternoon we've spent just making cupcakes......maybe we didn't survive that crash





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [another mario 3 tournament tonight, ladies?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/242503) by ayries/e horne & j comeau. 



> This was also inspired by a yj anon meme prompt. I have lost the link to it, but it was essentially, 'do something based on a softer justice comics'. It was in part 10 and I will post the link if I find it again.

M'gann whistles the theme song from Hello Megan! and fetches the sprinkles from the cabinet. Dick stirs green food coloring into one of the bowls of frosting, and Artemis says, 'I really shouldn't', but takes the lightning bolt cupcake Wally offers her anyway. It is perfect.  
Kaldur carefully uses the knife and the tube of frosting to draw a beautiful blue and yellow flower. Dick layers on as much frosting as he can and gets red frosting in all the other colors and says 'it's abstract art'. Artemis draws a heart pierced by an arrow and gives it to Wally and explains 'it means i'm going to destroy your heart' and Wally says 'aww I love you too babe'. M'gann draws the crest of El in purple and red because they don't have black and gives it to Conner. Conner gives her his cupcake in return. He drew her, a little lopsided but green and smiling and beautiful and perfect. M'gann smiles and smiles.  
They are all perfect. M'gann is so content. She has never been so content.  
It's lucky, she thinks, that the mission went so well.  
That night, they play Mariokart 3.

.

M'gann hums an old Mars lullaby and grabs the chocolate chips from Wally. Conner pours the batter into the carefully-placed cups and Kaldur starts mixing the cream cheese and powdered sugar to make the frosting.  
They are perfect, no drips or drops at all. Supey you're really good at that says Wally, and Conner smiles, and Dick looks over Kaldur's shoulder and says more powdered sugar, and Artemis says but then Wally will be hyper, and Kaldur says i think this is enough sugar, Dick, and M'gann smiles. She is so content. She has never been so content.  
It's lucky the mission went so well, says Conner.  
That night, they play Mariokart 3. 

.  
.

M'gann sings a song from her favorite Earth band and stirs the eggs into the flour. Conner hands her the milk, humming along, and Dick removes the first batch of cupcakes from the oven.  
They are perfect. Wally swipes one, and Artemis says this is why we never let you into the kitchen, and Dick steals another while no one is watching, and M'gann smiles, and Conner smiles, and Kaldur smiles, and M'gann is so content, she has never been so content.  
It's lucky the mission went so well, says Artemis.  
That night they play Mariokart 3.

.  
.  
.

M'gann sings a song she likes and Artemis hands her the milk. The cupcakes are in the oven already and they are perfect, they are all perfect. Wally is smiling and Dick is smiling and Artemis is smiling and Conner is smiling and Kaldur is smiling, and the cupcakes are perfect, and M'gann is content, M'gann has never been so content.  
it's lucky the mission went so well, says Kaldur  
that night they play Mariokart 3.

.  
.  
.  
.

M'gann sings a song and gives kaldur the flour to mix and wally is smiling and artemis is smiling and dick is smiling and conner is smiling and m'gann is content so content  
it's lucky the mission went so well says wally  
they play mariokart 3

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

m'gann sings and conner gives her a cupcake and it is perfect all perfect all content she is content it's lucky the mission went so well  
they play mariokart

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

it's lucky  
they're lucky  
they're perfect they're lucky they're content they're fine they're okay the mission went okay they're

.

maybe  
says dick  
maybe the mission didn't go so well at all


End file.
